


A Game They Play

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Mick begins teasing Jesse. Eventually, Leonard joins in, and all hell breaks loose.





	A Game They Play

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt:  
> “ honestly? i can see mick trying to fluster you a lot by randomly calling you cute nicknames and kiss you on the cheeks unexpectedly… sometimes it’d get you a bit red-faced or you’d just give him a witty reply “
> 
> leo, at first thinks it’s childish but… he somehow convinces himself to join in on micks shenanigans- he’d be more direct about it though
> 
> whenever you are having a conversation with someone he would either of the two things: 
> 
> he’d interrupt the conversation by kissing you in front of the other person and then look at the other person saying, “hello, i see you have met my boyfriend. yeah, the person you’re talking too is my boyfriend and have i told you how much i love him?” 
> 
> or out of nowhere he would wrap his arms around your shoulders in the conversation and just stand here, his grip getting tighter. he’d try to distract you and give you kisses on the face whispering sweet nothings before eventually getting the person to leave. embarrassed, you asked him what that was for and he simply says that he thinks your reactions are cute and he’d love to see more before unhooking his arm and leaving you flustered “

“Cisco, can you help me? I’m trying to learn to take apart my gun, and frankly, I trust you more than I trust them,” I said as I handed my gun over to it’s original creator; he looked it over a few times before distastefully speaking up.

“Well, I can, but… do they have to be here?” he gestured in the general direction of Mick and Leonard on the other side of the room. “I’m not sure I really feel good about them being here.” Leonard was wondering around the room, picking and poking at little pieces of tech here and there. He was lost in his thoughts; Mick, however, was focusing on us. 

I felt my heart lift as I watched Mick’s face lift into a smirk and him briskly crossing the room. He stopped just inches next to me and spoke as he draped his arm around my shoulder, “What? You want some alone time with our beloved husband? I don’t think I can let that happen, pretty boy.”

Even as obvious as it was that Mick was just teasing me in front of friends, I still felt my face flush. Really? Our beloved husband? It’s Cisco Ramon, not some male model! “Ah, Mick, there’s really no need to act like that for me, honey,” I spoke up but was interrupted by a quick squeeze to my shoulder. When I looked up at Mick’s face to see what he was doing, he simply planted a kiss on me and then left. 

“Alright, I trust you. Have fun,” he said before he grabbed Leonard and left eyesight. 

God dammit, Mick. We aren’t playing this game.

\- - -

Okay, maybe we are. I’m not willing in this, though. Don’t get me wrong, I love my boys, but I wish they wouldn’t make it a point to embarrass me in front of friends and coworkers. Only then, too. They would spend their energy being as sappy as possible and hanging off of me until they got the reaction they wanted, and then they’d leave as if nothing had happened.

The worst part? Originally, it was just Mick. As the days went by, though, Leo joined in. Leo is far worse than Mick ever could be. Mick did it to make me embarrassed in front of others, but only slightly; Leo would cross every and any line, though, just to see me stutter and blush in front of everyone to the point of going nonverbal sometimes. It’s getting annoying, and it hasn’t stopped.

\- - -

“I’ll be willing to help you, if there’s useful something in it for us,” I was speaking to some stranger; a weapons dealer had come into town, and he was looking for some quick help in exchange for some firepower. Like we needed anymore, but I thought I’d hear him out.

We began negotiating the terms when out of nowhere, Leo comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. I’m used to the gentle surprises by now, so I stop for only a second before I continue.

“So, what? This gun isn’t even close to high tech, not by today’s-” and I’m stopped mid sentence by Leo gently, slowly, wrapping his whole arms around my shoulders and chest. He begins to almost nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck, but I try not to let it bother me.

“Anyways, we can’t just do this kind of work for this sort of pay. It’s just not worth it. Maybe, if you-” Leo began moving again and speaking; whispering. I could feel his smirk against my back as he began whispering compliments into my ear, one after the other, with almost no pause. His face moved just higher up so he could plant the smallest kisses on my jaw. He continued murmuring sweet words as I tried to find what I was saying to the dealer.

The dealer was very uncomfortable. Apparently word hadn’t gotten around that the infamous team of thieves was just a group relationship with some stealing tossed in, so his face at seeing the Leonard Snart nuzzled into his partner’s neck affectionately was, frankly, priceless. I didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy it, though.

The dealer coughed loudly and gained a death glare from Leo. That was his last straw. He whispered, “Maybe another time.” before gathering everything and practically running out of the warehouse. There goes another dealer… great. At this rate, few people would give us jobs for favors, because this sort of display just kept happening.

“Leo, darling, what on Earth was that about? I was trying to get us some new tech,” I turned around in his arms to give him a pouty, disapproving look. My arms were crossed against my chest, but he didn’t waver. He just smiled and whispered,

“I just can’t help myself. I think you’re so cute when you get all embarrassed in front of others… I can’t wait to see some more.”


End file.
